V3.15
*Snowdown 2013 * texture upgrade |Related = * Patch 3.15 Notes |Prev = V3.14 |Next = }} New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * The following skins have been added to the store for Snowdown 2013: * (complete with Pix the Winged-Poro!!!!!) * * The following skins have returned to the store from the Legacy Vault for Snowdown 2013: * * * * * * * * The following skins Limited Edition skins have been brought back for Snowdown 2013, after which they will retire to the Legacy Vault: * * * * * * * * * * * * The Vintage Treatment will be given to the formally-Limited skins, as with Harrowing 2014. *Gift of RP equal to the cost of the limited edition skins *Vintage summoner icon *Vintage loading artwork for the skins The following Ward Skins have been added to the store: *Candy Cane Ward *Season 3 Ward The following summoner icons have been added: ProfileIcon Santa.png|Santa Biscuit ProfileIcon BadSanta.png|Bad Santa Biscuit ProfileIcon Teemo.png|Teemo Snowman ProfileIcon SlayBelle.png|Slay Belle ProfileIcon Poro.png|Gift of Poros ProfileIcon 2014.jpg|2014 Matchmaking *Fixed a bug where "Loss Prevented" was showing up as Defeat in the post-game lobby and in the Match History. *New players will now have their appropriate skill level identified faster in the matchmaking system. *Fixed a rare bug where the matchmaker would create imbalanced matches when a player had been in the queue for a very long time. League of Legends v3.15 General *Temporary attack speed buffs will now come into effect immediately, rather than after the next attack. *The following damage amplifiers no longer affect true damage: ** ** ** Champions ; *Added but not enabled. ; *Stats **Base mana increased to 250 from 230. **Base mana regeneration increased to 7 from . ; *Texture upgrade across all skins except for Blackfrost. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the cast range was longer than intended (625 from 650). ; * General ** New running animation. ; * **Fixed a typo in the tooltip that stated the slow duration was 3 seconds, instead of . ; * **Mana cost reduced to 65 at all ranks from **Duration lowered to from . * **Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ; * **Fixed a bug where revealed stealth targets did not take damage from Blade Waltz. ; * **No longer deals reduced damage to monsters (still reduced versus monsters). **Fixed a bug where the first tick of damage was not happening. ; * **Mana cost changed to 100 at all ranks from . ; * **The shield is now only applied to allied champions - minion and ward-targets are no longer shielded. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the slow would sometimes not reapply properly ; * **Base damage lowered to from . **Range reduced to 550 from 570. ; * **Per bolt damage changed to 3-35 from 3-27. * **Shield strength changed to from . * **Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. ; * **Added a counter that shows the current stored damage. ; * **Can now target any enemy/neutral target, not just champions. ; * ** Can no longer be deactivated. Instead goes on cooldown when used (total cooldown of Defensive Ball Curl remains unchanged, as deactivating the ability previously did not reduce its cooldown) * ** Duration changed to from ** Mana cost reduced to 50 at all ranks from * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from 120 at all ranks ; * General ** New running animation. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Flame Breath was shredding armor in Dragon Form ; * **Movement speed bonus changed to from 50 at all ranks. * **Duration reduced to seconds from 3 seconds. * **Duration for allies reduced to 8 seconds from 10 seconds. **Initial movement speed duration is now seconds changes from 4 seconds. **Cooldown increased to from . ; * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 340 from 335. ** Base armor increased to 13 from 9.4 ; * **Armor scaling reduced to 20% from 30%. * **Fixed a bug where Shatter's aura was granting 15% of Taric's armor instead of the intended 12%. **Armor scaling on the damage reduced to 20% from 30%. **Shred reduced to from . **Armor scaling on the shred reduced to 5% from 10%. ; * ** Fixed a bug where, if the target was being moved by a spell when Condemn's projectile hit (dash, knockup, knockback, pull, etc.) Condemn would sometimes not stun on collision with terrain. Items ; *Now held in the trinket slot. ; *Cooldown lowered to 120 seconds from 180 seconds. ; *Cooldown lowered to 60 seconds from 90 seconds. ; *Cooldown lowered to 60 seconds from 90 seconds. *Duration of true sight buff reduced to 8 seconds from 10 seconds. ; *Cast range increased to 1500 from 1100. *Now grants sight of enemy champions hit for 5 seconds. ; *Cast range increased to 2500 from 2000. *Now grants sight of enemy champions hit for 5 seconds. ; *Cast range increased to 3000 from 2500. *Now grants sight of enemy champions hit for 5 seconds. ; *No longer displays the current ward counter to enemies. ; *No longer grants Bounty Hunter. *Now grants : You generate Conservation stacks every seconds, up to 80. Killing a large monster will consume up to 40 stacks and grant 1 bonus gold per stack consumed. ; *No longer grants Bounty Hunter. *Now grants : You generate Conservation stacks every seconds, up to 80. Killing a large monster will consume up to 40 stacks and grant 1 bonus gold per stack consumed. Summoner's Rift ;Assists *Assist gold no longer scales from 50% to 80% between 20 and 35 minutes - it's now 50% all game. ;Super Minions *Damage boost to nearby minions increased to 70% from 40%. *Armor and magic resistance boost to nearby minions increased to 70 from 40. ;Ancient Golem *Damage reduced to 60 from 65. ;Lizard Elder *Damage reduced to 60 from 65. ;Wight *Gold increased to 65 from 60. Howling Abyss *All players now start with a . Masteries ; *AP lowered to 6 from 8. ; and *The effects have been switched - Tenacious now grants Tenacity. *Legendary Guardian's detection radius reduced to 700 from 900. ; *AD lowered to 4 from 5. ; *Health regen lowered to from . ; *Renamed Runic Blessing. ; *Renamed Veteran's Scars.